


Arabian Nights

by Akiragane



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Aladdin AU, Aladdin is not Aladdin, Angst, Disney, F/M, Fluff, Hakuryuu is trying his best, I had way to much fun with this, Lowkey a Musical, M/M, Sinbad and Judar are kinda not really related, has this been done before?, long chapters, not really slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Alibaba was a street rat, if you wanted to be nice about it. "Born a street rat, die a street rat". The only thing he wanted was to escape, become more than what he was born into, escape this way of life with his friend Morgiana and live out their days as filthy rich kings.Judar was the Prince of Agraba, but he was stuck in the castle with only his personal guard Hakuryuu and his step-dad Sinbad. None of which was very appealing. He would like to be anywhere but here.When the two come across each other completely by accident, Alibaba will do nearly anything to be together with his Prince, including rubbing a magic lamp and summoning a genie.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Alibaba Saluja, Morgiana/Ren Hakuryuu
Kudos: 12





	1. Arabian Nights, Like Arabian Days

**Author's Note:**

> Am I doing yet another Disney AU with a rarepair? Yes, yes I am. Shut it.
> 
> I surprised myself with the Morgiana/Hakuryuu tag tbh. Am very excited for this and I hope you are too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am waaaaaaaay too excited for this, and I hope you all are too! :)

Aladdin hummed contently to himself, sitting on a couch with girls on either side of him.

"You been to every continent? What was it like?" One of the girls asked.

Aladdin laughed. "All of them were magical in their own respects, but I think Asia was the most fun! Especially Arabia, I have so many stories from there."

One of the girls crawled into his lap. "Mind telling us one?" she asked.

Aladdin laughed. "Of course, ladies."

He stood up in front of them and stood with his back to them. "Imagine a land, it's a faraway place, where the caravan camels roam." he turned around. "Where you wander among every culture and tongue. It's chaotic, but hey, it's home."

He began to wave around his arms wildly. The ladies watched him in earnest. He smirked. "When the wind's from the east and the sun's from the west, and the sand in the glass is right." he pointed to each of the directions and pulled out a tiny hourglass to emphasize his point. "Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly, to another Arabian night!"

Aladdin raised his arms dramatically and sand started to swirl around the room. The girls look around, shocked. Aladdin laughed. "As you wind through the streets at the fabled bazaars with the cardamom-cluttered stalls," he spoke again, the sand settling down a bit. "You can smell every spice while you haggle the price of the silks and the satin shawls."

He sat down in thin air like he was floating. The women continued to watch his magic in awe. "Oh, the music that plays as you move through a maze in the haze of your pure delight. You are caught in a dance, you are lost in the trance of another Arabian night!"

The sand spun around again at the command of Aladdin, causing moving pictures in the grains. The girls looked at them, completely entranced. "Arabian night, like Arabian days!" Aladdin sang. "More often than not are hotter than hot, in a lot of good ways! Arabian nights, like Arabian dreams. The mystical land of magic and sand is more than it seems."

He hopped down from his air seat and walked to one of the girls and picked her up, spinning her around. "There's a road that may lead you to good or to greed through the power your wishing commands. Let the darkness unfold or find fortunes untold. Well, your destiny lies in your hands!"

The girls gasped. Aladdin smiled and gently traced the girl he was dancing with's jaw. "Arabian nights, like Arabian days! They seem to excite, take off and take flight to shock and amaze!"

He spun her around once more, the other girls cheering them on. "Arabian nights 'neath Arabian moons! A fool off his guard could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes..."

The sand settled down and Aladdin leaned against the walls. "Now, ladies... let me tell you about a story of a man I once knew. Alibaba. A street rat become Sultan."

"Is this is a true story?" one of them asked. "That doesn't sound possible."

Aladdin chuckled. "Of course it's true! Would I ever lie to you?"

He smiled to himself. "It all started with one greedy man that wanted more than he was given..."

~~~

Kassim stood with his camel and another man in front of the Cave of Wonders. He had spent months trying to find it's location, and now it was right in front of him. Finally, he would get the thing he had been searching for ever since he was young.

He pushed the man forward with the walking stick he usually carried with him and he stepped forward. His parrot, Ren, squawked. The man warily stepped into the cave and tried going down the stairs in the mouth of the tiger's. However, what came out was a loud roar and the tiger closed it's mouth on the man, killing him instantly.

" **Only one may enter here! One whose worth lies far within! A diamond in the rough!** " the tiger roared and sank back into the sand.

Kassim cursed. He was so close to getting what he wanted. "The diamond in the rough? What the ever-loving fuck is that supposed to mean?" he exclaimed. "This is tiresome. We're going home."

His parrot squawked again. "You really shouldn't be surprised. After all, do you really think they'd let some random go into the frickin' _Cave of Wonders_? I think not." Ren chuckled.

"Be quiet unless you want to end up spit-roasted over the hearth." Kassim scolded. "But you're right... looks like I'm going to have to find this 'diamond in the rough'..."


	2. One Jump Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter, main characters.
> 
> A bit of backstory and just the beginning in general.
> 
> Our love intrests meet for the first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more or less following more the live-action movie more than the animated version, simply because I prefer the music from the live-action one and the plot is a bit more interesting.

Alibaba jumped onto the roof. "Get down here you street rat!" one of the guards shouted up at him.

Alibaba stared at the loaf in his hand. "Well, shit," he said, jumping down, into Morgiana's waiting arms. 

"Don't you think we're getting into trouble a little early today?" she asked.

They started booking it down the streets full of people. Alibaba laughed. "Trouble? You're only in trouble if you get caught!" he reminded her, only to bump into one of the guards and getting lifted up into the air by his collar. "I'm in trouble."

Morgiana sprung into action and kicked the guard in the head, causing him to blackout. Alibaba saluted to her. "Thanks, honey." he laughed.

"No problem, sweetheart," she replied jokingly as she could.

They ran until they found an alleyway. Alibaba grabbed his friend and launched her over the side of the fence, hopping over right after her. They covered each other's mouths to quiet their breathing as the guards ran by them, not realizing they were right there. Once they heard running footsteps go quiet they both breathed a sigh of relief. Alibaba took the loaf of bread out and split it in half, handing one of the halves to Morgiana. "Great work out there," he said.

"You too," she replied, biting into the soft bread.

Alibaba was about to take a bite himself but instead noticing two little children picking around the trash. His expression softened as they realized they were there and hid behind the cans. Alibaba sighed. Morgiana punched his arm. "Don't you dare. I did not kick an Agrabah royal guard in the head for you to give away bread to random kids." she glared at him.

"Don't be mean, Morgiana," Alibaba said, standing up.

He walked over to the kids and reached out his bread for them to take. "Here you go..." he said. "C'mon... take it."

The younger one took it and showed it excitedly to his sister. Alibaba smiled and began to walk away. Morgiana groaned and followed after him. "You're too nice, Alibaba," she said, picking off a piece of her bread and giving it to him.

"Thanks..." Alibaba mumbled and absentmindedly chewed on the bread.

Morgiana scowled at the ground. "You're gonna get yourself killed, or worse, you'll die of hunger, at this rate," she added, poking him in the chest. "Alibaba if you die of hunger I will kill you."

Alibaba laughed. "Dually noted."

Morgiana sighed. She and Alibaba had been friends since forever, ever since Alibaba's parents died when he was young. Morgiana was brought as a slave from her homeland and had just broken free from her 'master'. They met and had been friends ever since. Ride together die together buddies.

Alibaba stared longingly at the sultan's palace. He smiled. "One day we're gonna live up there, Morgiana! And we'll eat as much food as we can and never have to steal anything ever again!" he said, grabbing her hand.

She shook her head. "It's a fool's dream, but I'll humor you with it," she replied, smiling as well.

One could not simply deny Alibaba when he had stars in his eyes like he did now. If only he knew what those inside the castle were feeling.

There were trumpets signaling royalty was entering Agrabah. Alibaba grabbed Morgiana's hand and led them to where the newest suitor for the Prince was being carried in a caravan down the streets. Alibaba let out a small laugh. The Prince had rejected every single Princess's dowries no matter how extravagant and this time wasn't going to be any different. He wondered if the Princess would leave crying like the last one did.

All of a sudden a flash of movement caught Alibaba's eye. He saw a little kid running into the street after a stray monkey... and he was about to get trampled by the caravan camels.

Alibaba sprung into action, jumping over people and grabbing the child, rolling in the dirt to make sure they were safe. In doing so, however, it disrupted the flow of the parade. "Ah!' one of the guards exclaimed. "Filthy street rats!"

He raised his whip to strike Alibaba but Morgiana stepped in front of him, kicking out her foot and catching the whip and smacking it to the ground, the guard falling off his camel in the process. She smirked and shook the whip off her leg. Alibaba let go of the child and they scampered off. The guard stood up, absolutely fuming. "People like you absolutely disgust me! You'll never amount to anything! It'd be better if you just went off and died!"

"What is all the commotion about?!" the princess opened the curtains of the royal box she was being carried in.

The guard was taken aback. "P-Princess Kougyoku!" he exclaimed. "Everything is fine! We'll arrive at the castle in a matter of minutes!"

The Princess huffed. "Fine..." she said and closed the curtains.

The guard turned back to Morgiana and Alibaba. "You were born street rats, and you will die streets rats! Then only your fleas will mourn you! Don't you forget it!" he said, pointing at them as he climbing back onto the camel.

Alibaba sighed and put a hand on Morgiana's shoulder. "C'mon..." he said. "Let's go home."

~~~

"What kind of man rejects a dowry this big! Not to mention a beautiful girl!"

Sinbad looked up from his paperwork to see Princess Kougyoku stormed into the room. He sighed and put it down. "Princess, I can assume it didn't go well?" he asked, standing up.

Kougyoku scoffed. "Are you kidding me?! Good luck marrying him off! He'll make a terrible Sultan one day!" she yelled.

The Princess turned around and walked out of the room, feeling absolutely disgraced. Sinbad facepalmed. "Oh my god..." he mumbled.

Sinbad walked over to the gates of the garden. He opened the doors and looked around. "Judar? Are you here?" he asked.

He walked in. There was a movement in one of the peach trees and Sinbad found his step-son lounging in one of the higher branches, his pet tiger laying beneath it, Hakuryuu passed out against the trunk of the tree. They looked peaceful like this.

Sinbad looked up at Judar. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

Judar turned over on his stomach. "Nothing, why do you ask?" he replied, kicking his feet back and forth in the air. "If you ask me she was quite interesting to meet. She didn't cry, but she got really angry!" Judar laughed maniacally.

Sinbad didn't think it was funny at all. He rolled his eyes. "Listen, you know you need to get married before you turn eighteen, you have less than a week! If you don't then-"

"Blah blah blah. You're just reading off what the law says, which is wrong, by the way." Judar sat up before jumping down, startling Hakuryuu awake. Judar crossed his arms. "I'm not getting to wed some namby-pamby Princess that just wants our Kingdom's money. I'm not getting married because you tell me to do so. I'll get married when I'm ready to get married, to someone I actually _like_."

Judar flipped his hair so it whacked Sinbad in the face. The Sultan grimaced. "Would you be talking to your father this way?" he asked.

"You're not my dad, last time I checked." Judar spat. "You don't control me, even if you try."

"Clearly not," Sinbad said, looking over Judar's outfit. "Since you insist on wearing clothes that make you look like a harlot."

"I can wear whatever I fucking please!" Judar growled, grabbing Hakuryuu by the wrist and dragging him away, the tiger following after them obediently. 

Sinbad sighed. "Judar, come back."

The Prince flipped him off as he disappeared behind the door. Sinbad ran his fingers through his hair. "Fuck... he's so stubborn!"

"He's a teenager, teens are like that." a voice from the shadows spoke.

Sinbad looked up to see Kassim there, an apple in his hand. He was tossing it up and down with his parrot resting on his shoulder. "Kassim, this really isn't a good time..." Sinbad warned.

"What? I'm one of your advisors, am I not?" Kassim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but you're certainly not my most trusted one. That award goes to Ja'far. You, however, are not the one I want to hear from right now."

Sinbad made a move to leave but he felt a seed get chucked to the back of his head. Kassim smiled. "You're on thin ice, Kassim." Sinbad pointed at him.

"I know... believe me I know."

~~~

"This is a bad idea." Hakuryuu hissed.

Judar chuckled as he climbed up the tree he had been sitting on previously that day. Sinbad had no idea, but if he climbed high enough he could vault himself over the wall and into the city. "What are you talking about? This is a brilliant idea!" Judar exclaimed.

Hakuryuu crossed his arms. It was nearly sunrise by this point, and enough light was shining so Judar could see his surroundings. "I swear to god, you better come back before sunset or I will kill you," Hakuryuu spoke.

Judar rolled his eyes and made it up to the final branch, draping his hair over his shoulder and pulling his hood over his head. "I will, I will. As long as you cover for me this will work. I'll be back before you know it."

Hakuryuu bit his lip, frantically looking around. "Please don't get into trouble. Sinbad will literally have me executed."

"I won't, Jesus..." Judar said, lifting himself over the wall. "I see you later! Thanks again, Haku!"

He landed on the grass on the other side and stood up, dusting his hands off. "That was easier than I thought," he said aloud. "Now... to the city!"

~~~

Morgiana walked in front of the stand that sold melons. The shopkeeper smiled at her and averted his attention away from them in order to spark up a conversation with her. Morgiana held his attention while Alibaba snuck behind the stand and grabbed one of the smaller melons, just one so they wouldn't suspect anything. He dropped into his pants and crept away. Morgiana smiled and waved goodbye to the shopkeeper, meeting Alibaba in the street.

"Did you get it?" she asked.

Alibaba pulled the melon out of his pants. "Of course," he replied. "C'mon, let's go to the roofs."

Morgiana and Alibaba climbed a nearby ladder to sit on the edge of the roof of a house. Alibaba broke the melon into two and handed half to Morgiana. The two of them dug into the sweet fruit.

Something down in the marketplace caught Alibaba's attention. He looked down to see a raven-haired woman weaving her way through the crowd, neck and arms covered in gold ringlets. Alibaba blinked. He was able to get a good look at her face, big red eyes with black lines and pale skin. She had a confident smirk plastered on her face as she walked around.

"Oh... wow..." Alibaba breathed.

Morgiana squinted at the person Alibaba was staring at. "You realize that's a man, right?" she said.

Alibaba whipped his head around. "Really?! How could you tell?!"

"The cheekbones, and the jaw. I know the long hair kinda makes him look like a woman, but that's a guy."

Alibaba trained his eyes back on the man. Some of the market sellers were trying to get him to buy stuff, probably assuming he was wealthy from the jewelry he was adorning. He smiled blissfully. "He's still gorgeous..." he mumbled aloud.

Morgiana punched him in the arm. "Stop swooning over every pretty man or woman we come across." she scolded.

Alibaba laughed. "I do not fall for _every_ pretty man or woman we meet!" he defended himself.

Morgiana gave him a knowing look, raising one eyebrow and deadpanning. Alibaba cleared his throat and fiddled with the ends of the rope around his neck. "Uh, anyway..." he said, desperately trying to change the subject.

All of a sudden the man came across the fruit stand they just stole from. He seemed to be interacting with some of the children in front of it. Alibaba watched him carefully. He grabbed two of the apples on the stand and handed them to the kids, and they ran off.

"You better be able to pay for that." the shopkeepers said.

The man stared him up and down. Size-wise, the shopkeeper was probably double his weight and nearly twice his height. "Yeah, no. I don't have money right now," he said.

The shopkeeper grabbed him by the wrist and pinned it down to the table. "Oh, really now?" he asked.

"Hey! Let me go! If it's money you want then I'll just go get some from the Sultan and-"

The shopkeeper laughed. "As if you know the Sultan!" he spat. "Now, you know what the punishment is for stealing, don't you?"

He raised up a knife. "Oh fuck!" Alibaba exclaimed and jumped down.

"Alibaba!" Morgiana called after him.

Alibaba jumped forward and ripped the man's hand out of the shopkeeper's grasp. "Woah Woah hey there, no need for that!" he said.

"Who are-"

"Play along," Alibaba whispered. "I am so sorry that my brother has been bothering you!"

The shopkeeper looked between them. "He's... your brother?" he asked.

Alibaba nodded. "Sadly, yes. But unfortunately, he has a medical condition that makes him a bit crazy," he replied.

"He said he knew the Sultan."

By this time Morgiana had joined them. Alibaba gestured to her. "He thinks our sister is the Sultan."

The man turned to Morgiana, blinked, then grabbed her hand and kneeled. "Sultan! What are you doing out here with all of these peasants?!" he asked. He was a good actor.

Morgiana blinked, then reached down and patted his head like a dog. "I came here to take you to the doctor. Come on, we gotta go."

She lifted him up and started leading him away. The shopkeeper watched him and that gave Alibaba time to snatch an apple and roll it in his hands. "Tragic, isn't it? But that's just how it is." he tossed the apple in the shopkeeper's direction. "I'll be on my way now, I'll see you later!"

He ran back over to the man. Morgiana was wiping her hands on her dress and the man seemed to be in a state of pure surprise. "Oh my God... I almost got my hand cut off."

Alibaba grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close. "Yup, and if we don't get out of here they're gonna realize that I-"

He tripped and fell, apples falling out of his pockets and rolling onto the ground. Morgiana glared at him. "Alibaba!" she scolded.

"HEY! STOP THEIF!" the shopkeeper shouted.

"Oh shit," Alibaba said.

He grabbed the man's hand and started leading him away. The royal guards showed up and started chasing them. The man gasped. "Where are we going?!" he exclaimed.

Alibaba turned around the smile at him. "Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline!" he said.

"One swing ahead of the sword," Morgiana added, ducking down as a royal guard swung at her.

Alibaba laughed. "We only steal what we can't afford. And that's everything!"

They rounded into an alleyway, guards right on their tails. "One jump ahead of the lawmen! That's all, and that's no joke!" Alibaba kept going.

"These guys don't appreciate we're broke," Morgiana said, taking the man off of Alibaba's hand and throwing them into a nearby building, so the guards were just chasing Alibaba now.

The guards shouted at him. "Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel!"

Alibaba hopped into a low hanging window and kicked the flower pots off and into the faces of the guards. They cracked on their heads, knocking some of them out completely. Alibaba stuck his tongue out. "Take that!" he laughed. "Try a different tact guys!"  


The leader of the group shook his fist at Alibaba as he jumped up, window to window, up the building. "Rip him open! Round the back, boys!" he shouted.

Alibaba smirked. "I can take a hint, gotta face the facts. Could really use a friend or two."

He fell into one of the rooms filled with females. They were probably dancers, but from the way they dressed, they looked like prostitutes. One of them waltzed over and bopped him on the head. "Oh, it's sad, Alibaba's hit the bottom!" she whined mockingly. "He's become a one-man rise in crime!"

Alibaba shot a finger gun at her. The biggest of the group started backing him against the wall. "I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em," she said, scowling.

Alibaba laughed. "Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you all about it when I got the time!" he said, jumping out the window and onto one of the cloths covering a market stand. He used it as a trampoline and jumped onto the ground.

Morgiana came out of nowhere and kicked a guard in the head, still dragging around the man they just saved. Alibaba ran next to her and gave her a high-five. "One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom." he teased at the guards chasing them, who were getting caught on the people crowding the streets.

"Next time gonna use a nom de plume..." Morgiana muttered under her breath.

Alibaba smiled. "One jump ahead of the hitmen."

Morgiana mirrored his facial expression. "One hit ahead of the flock."

Alibaba found a staircase leading up to the rooftops and he hustled the two of them up it. "I think I'll take a stroll around the block..." he said, running up after them.

The guards persisted, shouting up at them. "Stop, thief!" they yelled, scaring a young woman, who screamed. " _Vandal_!"

"Morgiana!" Alibaba signaled her.

She nodded and jumped down to a lower rooftop. Another man shouted. "Scandal!"

Alibaba jumped in front of a door and immediately got a bunch of swords pointed at him. He chuckled. "Let's not be too hasty!"

The door opened and a large woman looked down at him, smiling. "Still I think he's rather tasty!"

She switched positions with him and he jumped out her window, seeing Morgiana and landing next to her. Alibaba flipped off the guards. "Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise we'd get along!"

"Wrong!" the guards shouted.

They arrived at a large gap between buildings. Alibaba looked around and found two sticks that they could use to leap over. He handed one to the new addition to the group and kept one to himself, looking at Morgiana. "You can jump it by yourself, can't you? With those feet of yours, I know you can."

Morgiana nodded, she crouched down and jumped, landing on the other side with a smile. Alibaba turned to the mystery man. "Okay, you need to jump," he said.

"What?!" the man asked, looking fearfully.

"Do you trust me?" Alibaba asked.

"I..."

"Do you trust me?!" Alibaba repeated.

The man swallowed and nodded. Alibaba smiled. "On three, okay?"

He nodded again. Alibaba ran back and then forward, using the pole as a vault over. Surprisingly, the man didn't chicken out. He did yelp as he did so, and almost fell on his butt but Alibaba caught him in his arms. He set him down and grabbed his hand, once again dragging him away from the guards, Morgiana following suit. Alibaba let his laughter ring through the air. Oh, this was so much fun!

"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats! One hop ahead of the hump! One trick ahead of disaster! They're quick, but I'm much faster!" he bragged. "Here goes... Better throw my hand in, wish me a happy landing! All I gotta do is jump!"

The three of them jumped off the roof and into a trench of an alleyway. The guards continued to run, and the three of them waited until they no longer heard the voices of the royal guard anymore. Then they relaxed against the walls.

"That was incredible!" the man exclaimed. "You guys were amazing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister refuses to watch Magi with me because 'there's never a good time' so I'm just gonna watch it without her >:)


	3. There's So Much More To Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judar (under the alias Hakuryuu) and Alibaba grow just a little closer.
> 
> Alibaba sneaks into the castle to talk to his Prince, gets caught, and is forced to go into the Cave Of Wonders.
> 
> Kassim what have you done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit confusing, Judar is going to be known as Hakuryuu throughout the first part then we'll go back to calling him by name because... plot idk.
> 
> It's a part in the live-action, shut up.

"That was incredible!" the man exclaimed. "You guys were amazing!"

Alibaba smiled. "Thank you!" he replied. "Ah, I don't think we got your name?"

The man's face fell. He cleared his throat. "Uh, it's Hakuryuu," he said. "Pleasure to meet the two of you."

Morgiana peeked up to see if the guards were truly gone. "Well, Alibaba, we should be heading back," she said. She turned her gaze to Hakuryuu. "I don't want you getting into any more trouble, so you're coming with us."

Hakuryuu let out an awkward laugh. "Okay, I'm down with that."

Alibaba held out his hand and Hakuryuu took it. They started walking down the alleyway and down the streets, finally turning into yet another alleyway and up a few boxes that could be used as stairs. They walked up and through an opening leading up to the covered roof of the abandoned building. Alibaba walked in front and pulled a lever, which lifted the blanket over everything to reveal a comfy home.

Hakuryuu gasped and walked around. "This... this is amazing!" he breathed.

He walked over to the open window and looked out, leaning on the frame. "Agrabah..." he mumbled. "I've never realized how pretty it looks..."

Alibaba smiled, staring unabashedly at the boy. "Yeah..."

Morgiana sighed in disgust and plopped down. "I thought you'd be able to see it every day, palace boy." she huffed.

Hakuryuu turned around and raised an eyebrow. "How did you-?"

"Your clothes." Morgiana interrupted. "Especially the embroidery. That kind of thread is imported, goes straight to the castle. But it doesn't go to the servants. So you have to be Prince Judar's personal assistant."

Hakuryuu blinked. "You're... incredibly perceptive," he noted. "Yup, that's correct. I am his highness's personal assistant."

Alibaba handed Morgiana a mug of tea before walking over and giving one to Hakuryuu. "You should tell him to get out more," he said. "The people haven't seen him in years. They'd love to get the chance to see him again."

Hakuryuu cleared his throat. "Uh, the Sultan won't let him. He's afraid... ever since everything that happened..." he trailed off.

Morgiana scoffed. "Ever since the first Sultan died, the Queen remarried Sinbad, then proceeded to be murdered?"

Hakuryuu took a deep breath. "Yup. Sinbad... he's just scared that something will happen. I supposed he thinks of m- Prince Judar as his son."

Alibaba nodded. "I guess he would be afraid. Both Morgiana and I had our parents taken away from us at a young age. Now we're incredibly protective of each other. But hasn't it been sixteen years now?"

Hakuryuu brought the mug to his lips and drained the entire thing like it was alcohol. "I really don't get what his problem is. But... it really isn't my place to say anything," he said. "But enough about that... you guys just pulled off a proper heist with me as a bystander! That was so... thrilling!"

Alibaba let an easy smile take over his face. "Yeah... we do that kind of stuff all the time."

Morgiana threw a date at him. Alibaba flashed her a look. "Are you trying to cockblock me?!" he mouthed.

"Yup." Morgiana mouthed back.

Alibaba rolled his eyes. He turned his attention back to Hakuryuu. "But... if I'm being honest... I'd love to live in the castle like you do." he admitted. "To have everyone do everything for me, never have to worry about stealing to survive hunger."

Hakuryuu scoffed. "As yes, I suppose you'd love to have people tell you what to wear and who to marry," he said, annoyed.

"It's better than here... wait, you're getting married?" Alibaba asked.

Hakuryuu's shoulder's sagged. "My father is forcing me to choose a wife. I don't want to but I'm not sure how much a choice I really have."

"Well, that's not fair," Morgiana said, legs crossed as she tilted her head back to look at them from her spot on the floor. "How big are their dowries?"

"Morgiana!" Alibaba hissed at her. "That's rude to ask."

"Bigger than I could ever dream. Not like I care... I don't want to marry a single one of them. They all bore me." Hakuryuu fiddled with the end of his hair, black strands pulled into bubbles in a ponytail.

Alibaba sighed through his nose. "I see."

Hakuryuu made eye contact with Alibaba, and time seemed to freeze. Alibaba swallowed. He really was very pretty.

Then the bells rang. Hakuryuu looked back out the window. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed. "I have to get back to the castle!"

Alibaba nodded. "Can you find your way back okay?" he asked.

Hakuryuu nodded as well. "I think so." he waved as he walked out. "Goodbye... Alibaba was it? And Morgiana. It was a pleasure to meet you!"

Alibaba smiled. "I'll see you tonight," he said.

Judar didn't catch that last bit in his rush.

~~~

"Honestly, this might be the worst idea you've had to date." Morgiana scowled.

Alibaba shushed her as they snuck around the palace walls, narrowly avoiding the guards. "Even that one time we had to raid the entire market to find and steal fem-"

Morgiana slapped a hand over his mouth. "We do not speak of that," she said seriously. "C'mon, let's hurry up and get home."

It was the dead of night, and Alibaba and Morgiana were sneaking into the castle. Mostly because Alibaba wanted to see Hakuryuu again. Morgiana thought he was an idiot for doing something like that, but it's not like she could convince him to stay home.

They made it inside, walking down the hallways, avoiding the guards when they could. Eventually, they came to the garden. Alibaba looked up and saw a balcony. He squinted. "Wait here," he said, then started scaling the wall to get up there.

~~~

"That was way too dangerous! You could've been killed you know!" Hakuryuu scolded as he tied Judar's wet hair into the little balls.

Judar chuckled. "Chill out, Haku. It's not like I actually got my hand chopped off! Alibaba and Morgiana saved me!" he said, waving his arms so his bracelets clinked.

Hakuryuu narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I don't trust those people. At all. What if they wanted to take advantage of you? What if they found out you were the Prince?"

Judar groaned. "They had no idea! I lied to them! It's not like they could've proven otherwise! The kingdom basically has no idea what I look like!"

He stood up and walked over to the mirror, staring at his reflection. He scrunched up his nose. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm never going to see them again."

"Think again," a voice from the balcony spoke.

Judar reacted way to quickly for his brain to keep up with him. He chucked the closest thing next to him, which happened to be a discarded glass, at the perpetrator. Alibaba dodged it and it fell over the railing. "Woah, there, tiger."

Speaking of tigers, Judar's pet bounced up, nearly knocking Alibaba over. Judar blinked, then reached out and pulled his pet off of the blonde. He stared at Alibaba. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "You aren't supposed to be here!"

Hakuryuu looked like he was about to pass out. Alibaba smiled and held out his hand. "I wanted to see you again. May we take a walk, if his highness will allow you to?"

Alibaba looked over Judar's shoulder at Hakuryuu, who looked terrified. Judar cleared his throat. "Right... uh... Prince Judar? Do you mind if I step out for a bit?"

Hakuryuu raised his eyebrows. Judar shrugged. Hakuryuu swallowed. "Yes... that is me... the Prince," he said awkwardly. "Um, you may? I'm just going to be here..." he sat down on the bed. "Getting ready for bed..."

Judar smiled and mouthed to his friend, "Thank you." before turning back to Alibaba. "Right, then shall we go?"

Alibaba helped Judar climbed down from the balcony. Morgiana was waiting down there. When she saw them she raised her eyebrow. "Are we stealing people now? Isn't that kidnapping?"

Judar laughed. "Not if the person goes with you willingly," he said. "But I'm not leaving the castle. As much as I'd like to the Prince wouldn't survive for long without me by his side." he lied.

Alibaba laughed. "We're just going for a bit of a walk, Morgiana. Can you wait here for just a bit longer, please? We'll be back before you know it."

Morgiana groaned loudly and ran a hand down her face. "Okay FINE. Don't take his virginity while your gone." she snapped at him.

Alibaba shot her fingers guns as the two boys walked away. "You got it."

Judar absentmindedly played with his hair. "Did you really just come here to see me?" he asked.

Alibaba nodded. "Of course. I missed you," he replied, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles. "You made a big impression on me, I wanted to get to know you."

Judar smiled, shifting his grip in Alibaba's hands so their fingers laced together. "Look at you, Mr. smooth-guy." he chuckled. "Okay, I'll bite. What do you want to know?"

"Wow, putting me on the spot here. Um..." Alibaba closed his eyes as though this was the most difficult question on earth. "What's your favorite food?" he asked.

Judar raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's kinda lame."

Alibaba rolled his eyes. "Fine then. Don't answer. Personally, though, I like watermelon. Although I've barely been able to have it in my lifetime."

Judar hummed. "Peaches," he said.

"Huh?"

"My favorite food. It's peaches."

"Oh..." Alibaba let a goofy smile adorn his face. "Good answer. I've never had one of those." he laughed.

Judar blinked. He looked around the garden before running over to a nearby tree. He climbed up it and threw down one of the fruits. "There you go!" he said, hopping down with his own. "Now you can try it."

Alibaba stared in wonder at the peach. "Are you sure it's okay?" he asked.

Judar nodded, taking a bite into his. "Of course it's okay. Go on."

Alibaba hesitated before bringing the fruit to his mouth and biting into it. His face completely lit up making Judar's heart stutter in his chest. "Oh my God, this is so good!" Alibaba exclaimed. "It's so sweet!" he started ravaging the fruit.

Judar laughed. "I know! That's why they're my favorite!"

"I didn't think you'd have such a sweet tooth," Alibaba remarked, finished off the peach.

Judar smirked. "I do. In fact I-"

He stopped and stared at something over Alibaba's shoulder. The other turned around and got tackled by the royal guard. "Alibaba!" Morgiana cried out, in the clutches of them already.

One of the guards knocked her out. Alibaba yelled and started thrashing around in the hold of the guards. Judar's expression twisted into one of anger. He clapped his hands loudly and the guards stopped what they were doing immediately. "What the hell are you doing?!" he said, clearly pissed.

"Prince Judar!" the general exclaimed, dropping to his knees and forcing Alibaba and the others to do the same.

Alibaba looked up at Judar, confused. "Prince...?" he whispered.

Judar crossed his arms. "You haven't answered me, what are you doing?"

"Our orders came directly from Lord Kassim! He ordered us to arrest the intruders and bring them to him!" the general explained.

Judar facepalmed. "Kassim has next to no authority over me. Release them at once!" he demanded.

"Unfortunately, Prince, my orders come from Sinbad himself." a voice from directly behind Judar spoke.

The Prince turned around so quickly he nearly whacked Kassim with his hair. The advisor smirked. "Sinbad ordered me to tell the guards that someone was coming to kidnap the Prince. Are you saying you are above the Sultan?"

Judar scowled. "Might I remind you I have royal blood running through my veins? He's simply a replacement Sultan until I come of age," he said, pointing at Kassim angrily. "And they weren't trying to kidnap me. While they may have snuck in I chose to go with them. We weren't even planning to leave the castle!"

"Can you prove that they didn't steal anything from the palace at all?" Kassim asked eyebrow raised.

Judar turned around, mouthing an "I'm sorry" to Alibaba. "Guards! Search them!" he ordered.

The guards poked and prodded at the two of them until one of them held up a necklace made of bronze that was still around Morgiana's neck. Alibaba cried out. "No, that's her's! She's had it since she was small!"

Kassim chuckled. "Likely story," he said. "Guards, knock the other one out and take them to my quarters. I'll be the one to oversee their execution."

"What, no!" Judar said.

Kassim grabbed his wrist. "You shouldn't have to trouble yourself with lowly street rats, your highness."

Judar snapped his wrist from Kassim's grasp. "Then I shouldn't have to trouble myself with scum like you." he glared at him. "When I'm Sultan I'll make sure the first thing I do is get rid of you."

He ran off into the castle and back to his room, running in to see Hakuryuu fast asleep on the bed. He slammed the door shut and startled the poor boy so hard that he fell off the bed.

"Where's the wine? I need a drink."

~~~

Alibaba woke up, but all he saw was black. He felt like he was on something moving, but he couldn't tell what. He tried to move his hands but they were tied behind him. Someone else was tied up with him, they were back to back.

It was incredibly hot. Alibaba felt a bead of sweat running down his neck. Where was he? No, a better question was where was he going.

He heard a quiet laugh. Then his blindfold was removed. He squinted under the intense light, eyes focusing on the man to his right. "You're awake..." the man spoke.

"Who are you, where are you taking me?"

Alibaba saw a flash of pink hair and he realized the person tied behind him was Morgiana. The man smiled at him. "That's not important... my diamond in the rough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0_o


	4. Friend Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassim sends Alibaba and Morgiana down the Cave Of Wonders to retrieve the lamp.
> 
> Naturally, they get stuck down there with the lamp.
> 
> Aladdin makes his grand entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I forgot about this fic for a hot second how y'all doing?

"Diamond in the rough?" Alibaba repeated.

Kassim nodded. "There's a place deep in the desert, a place called the Cave Of Wonders. Have you heard of it?" he asked.

Alibaba looked his kidnapper up and down. He didn't seem like much, wearing simple robes and his hair hung in dreadlocks. His eyes were a deadly amber and his smile looked like he was ready to kill. "Only in legends..."

"I've heard of it," Morgiana mumbled. "It will consume anyone that will go in there. You're sending us to our deaths."

Kassim chuckled. "Very perceptive. However, Alibaba here is the one who can enter. He's the diamond in the rough, after all."

"How do you know that for sure?" Alibaba snapped.

"I'm not entirely inclined to tell you anything."

Another hour of a camel ride later and the sun was setting. They got off at a seemingly random location and Kassim pulled out two half of a golden beetle. The sun dipped under the horizon and the beetles flew together, then landed in a nearby sand dune.

A roar bellowed through the air, making Alibaba cover his ears. A giant lion's head rose up from the sun, with big bright glowing eyes. " **Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far beneath. A diamond in the rough**." it spoke, opening its mouth and revealing a staircase.

Kassim pushed Alibaba towards it. "Go in," he commanded.

"Not without Morgiana," Alibaba said.

"She goes in and you both die," Kassim said. "I need you to go into the deepest part of there and get the lamp."

Alibaba blinked. "You want me to get... a lamp?" he asked. "Surely there's thousands worth of treasure in there! Wouldn't you want any of that?!"

"You can have all of that if you so desire. However... the lamp is _mine_." Kassim hissed.

Alibaba narrowed his eyes. Then he held his hand out to Morgiana. "C'mon... maybe if we hold hands it won't realize we're two different people."

Morgiana blinked. "That's a mighty big risk you're willing to take here."

Alibaba shrugged. "We've been taking risks our whole lives. What's the hold up here?"

Morgiana took a second to consider this. Then she grabbed Alibaba's hand and started marching down the stairs. Kassim called down to them. "Remember! Touch nothing but the lamp! After you bring it out of the Cave you can take all the treasure you want!"

"Got it!" Alibaba called up.

They walked further down the stairs. So far so good. They weaved their way through the cavern system, following a path of yellow sand. Finally, they came across a huge room, filled top to bottom with treasure. Alibaba whistled in amazement. "Just a handful of this stuff would make us richer than the Sultan!" he said aloud.

Morgiana whacked his arm. "Remember, we can't get anything just yet. We get the lamp, get it to the creepy guy, then get the treasure."

Alibaba nodded, rubbing his arm with his free hand. "Yup, we better start looking then."

Morgiana sighed. "This would be so much easier if we could split up," she complained.

"Well, we can't. We can find it though, I believe in us."

They poked around for a bit, finding nothing that even resembled a lamp. Morgiana kept getting chills as well. "I feel like someone's watching us," she admitted.

Alibaba shook his head. "That's impossible. We're the only ones down here. We have to be. Let's keep looking."

Morgiana turned her head slowly, froze, then yelped and jumped back, taking Alibaba with her, both of them falling on their asses. "Ouch..." Alibaba murmured. "What the hell, Morgiana?!"

She pointed straight ahead of her. Alibaba shifted his body so he could see and his eye widened. A dark blue carpet was wiggling around, almost like it was amused by the fact it had spooked them. Alibaba slid off of Morgiana and grabbed her hand again, helping her stand up. He carefully walked over to the carpet and knelt down next to it. "Hello..." he said tentatively. "You wouldn't be able to help us, now would you?"

The carpet stood up as though it had arms and legs and its little tassels were its fingers and toes. Alibaba smiled. "We're looking for a lamp," he explained.

The carpet wiggled with excitement. Then it picked up Alibaba and Morgiana and sped deeper into the cave, towards an area that had a tall tower of rocks in the center with a light illuminating something at the top. Alibaba stared at it. "Is that where it is?" he asked.

Carpet made a motion as though it was nodding. Alibaba swallowed and took a step onto the bridge leading towards the tower. Morgiana followed him. The carpet stayed behind. Alibaba squeezed Morgiana's hand tightly as they came to the tower. He started climbing up it, pulling his friend along as he did so.

They continued to climb up until they reached the very top. Alibaba stared at the lamp, blinking once. He seemed entirely entranced by it. It was made of pure gold, but it didn't look anything different than a normal oil lamp.

He reached out and took it in his hand. "This is it then."

Morgiana nodded. "Let's get out of here."

She slipped. She fell. Alibaba caught her, breaking the contact for half a second.

The entire cave shook.

" **Fools!** " the cave roared. " **How dare you trick me?! You will never see the light of day again!** "

The cave began to collapse. Morgiana picked Alibaba up and started jumping down while he held on tight to the lamp. The bridge started sinking in the lava. Morgiana gasped. "We're trapped!" she exclaimed.

Alibaba looked around, trying to find another way to escape. Luckily their good friend the carpet came to their rescue. It scooped them up once again and started flying through the cave, through the treasure room, as the whole things started filling with lava. Alibaba made the mistake of looking back and nearly got his eye shot out, dodging at the very last second.

The carpet buzzed through the air, going at nearly impossible speeds, almost giving Alibaba and Morgiana whiplash. A rock crashed down right as they were about to arrive at the mouth of the cave, knocking the carpet out of the air and launching Alibaba and Morgiana up.

Alibaba grabbed onto the single stair that was left, lamp in his mouth by the handle, his other hand grabbing onto Morgiana's forearm. The drop below was deadly.

Kassim walked over and held out his hand. "Lamp! Give me the lamp!" he ordered.

"Help us up first!" Morgiana growled.

"Give me the lamp if you want to make it out at all!"

Alibaba blinked, he saw Kassim's psychotic smile, the way his eyes were alight with a kind of fire he knew wouldn't bring anything good. He furrowed his brow. Whatever this lamp meant, that meant good things for Kassim which could mean bad things for everyone else. He swallowed. "Absolutely not." he hissed and let go of the edge.

Kassim screamed as they fell. Morgiana wrapped her arms are Alibaba. "You're so stupid," she mumbled.

"He wasn't a good person," Alibaba replied.

They hit something that felt like a rug and Alibaba blacked out.

~~~

"Alibaba," Morgiana spoke as she shook him awake.

Alibaba groaned as he rolled over, the carpet shifting under him. He blinked awake and sat up, nearly in complete darkness. "What happened?!" he asked. "Why aren't we dead?!"

Morgiana smiled. "Carpet saved us at the last second."

The carpet bucked Alibaba off of it and twirled around in pride. Alibaba smiled. "Thank you, friend," he said. Then he turned to Morgiana. "What about the lamp?"

She held up the golden trinket. Alibaba sighed in relief. Kassim hadn't got it. He looked up, running his hand through his hair. "How the fuck are we gonna get out of this one?"

Morgiana shook her head. "I think it's hopeless," he said, shoulders sagging.

Alibaba sighed, ruffling his hair. His eyes caught the smallest bit of writing on the side of the lamp. He blinked, then squinted. "Wait, hold on, Morgiana pass that here."

Morgiana handed him the lamp and he stared at it. The words were barely legible, seemingly smudged. He grabbed at his sleeve and started rubbing furiously at the side, trying to make out what it was trying to say.

The lamp vibrated in his hand, then it started trembling, shaking violently. Alibaba yelped and threw the lamp a meter away. It jumped and made a sound similar to a cough, then a flurry of blue sparkles came out of it. Morgiana's eyes widened and Alibaba swore he was hallucinating. 

There was an explosion of blue smoke and a yawn, then the cracking of bones. There stood a young boy with blue hair and a turban, bandages wrapped around his chest, silver bracelets clinging to his forarms. "Ah... ten thousand years stuck in a lamp give ya such a crick in the neck, one second..."

The boy nearly pulled his head completely off his head, turning it around 360 degrees before letting it spin back around. "There we go!" he trained his eyes on Alibaba. "Hey, there, master! How are you doing?!"

Alibaba's jaw dropped to the ground. Morgiana was completely frozen. The carpet looked excited as it jumped over to wrap the boy in a hug. "Carpet! My main man! How ya doing?" he asked. "You been good?"

Alibaba rubbed the side of his head. "Are you seeing this too?" he asked Morgiana, who nodded slowly.

"Ah, I'm sorry for being so rude!" the boy said, waving with a smile. "My name is Aladdin and I'm the genie of the lamp! What's your name?"

"Genie?" Morgiana asked. "But... genies don't exist, they're just myths aren't they?"

Aladdin scoffed and placed a hand on his chest in offense. "Well, then, aren't we rude?"

Alibaba shrugged at Morgiana. "My name is Alibaba and this is Morgiana. Are you really a genie?"

Aladdin nodded, kicking his feet against the ground and practically floating in the air, moving around Alibaba, inspecting him. "You're a lot smaller than my last master, and a lot more scrawny."

Alibaba pushed him off. "Master? I don't understand."

"Well, it's simple! You rubbed my lamp and therefore I'm entitled by genie law to grant you three wishes!"

"Wishes?"

Aladdin cleared his throat. "Do I need to explain it better?" he snapped his fingers. "Master! I don't quite think you know what you're dealing with here!"

Alibaba and Morgiana were pushed into plush seats, looking around confused as Aladdin rubbed his hands together. "So I'd like to tell you exactly what I'm capable of!"

He clapped his hands and the cave basically transformed, the first thing being forty men surrounding them, all pointing swords at the two of them. Aladdin giggled "Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves, not you, the other one, silly!" the thieves disappeared, replaced by a huge book in Alibaba's lap. "Scheherazade had a thousand tales! But, master, you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves, you got a brand of magic that never fails!"

Aladdin raised his hands making butterflies seemingly made of light come up, twirling around Alibaba and Morgiana. Aladdin grabbed Alibaba by the hands and twirled him around. "You got some power in your corner now! Some heavy ammunition in your camp!" he flexed his scrawny arms, all of a sudden a huge strongman behind him flexing as well. "You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo, and how?"

He tapped the lamp still in Alibaba's hands. "See, all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and I'll say!" he pulled out a notepad from absolutely nowhere. "'Mister Alibaba, sir, what will your pleasure be?' Let me take your order, jot it down! You ain't never had a friend like me!"

He winked at Alibaba and pushed him into a throne surrounded by treasure. He blinked from the fall and looked around, smiling. Aladdin hopped in his lap and shot him finger guns. "Life is your restaurant! And I'm your matire d'." he waved his hand, presenting a table with enough food to feed an army.

Alibaba started stuffing his face, Morgiana ran over and also started eating. Aladdin smiled, jumping up on the table. "C'mon, whisper what it is you want! You ain't never had a friend like me!"

There suddenly seemed to be ten other Aladdins all asking for Alibaba's attention. "Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service! You're the boss, the king, the shah!" The original Aladdin knelt down and patted Alibaba on the head, making a crown appear on his head. "Say what you wish, it's yours, true dish!"

Another one of the Aladdins presented another plate in front of him. "How 'bout a little more baklava?" he asked.

All of the Aladdin condensed into one. Aladdin raised his hand and Alibaba was lifted up onto a column of treasure. "Have some of column A, try all of column B!" he said, making Alibaba fall onto another column. "I'm in the mood to help you out, dude! You ain't never had a friend like me!"

Aladdin summoned a trumpet out of nowhere and blasted it in Alibaba's face, the proceeded to toot it in Morgiana's face. She grabbed it and chucked it across the room. Aladdin shrugged then once again took Alibaba by the arm. "Can your friends do this?"

He pointed at a section of the cave and out came an entire dance group complete with an entire symphony. Alibaba was entranced. Aladdin rolled his eyes like this was something he did all the time. "Can your friends do that?"

Aladdin stomped on the ground and all of a sudden they were on a royal dance floor. "Can your friends pull this out their little hat?" Aladdin asked, taking off his turban and pulling out four different women, that all started swooning over Alibaba.

Alibaba smiled awkwardly, then his eyes trained on one. One with long dark hair and red eyes lined with eye makeup. She looked almost like an exact copy of Judar, but with more feminine traits. Morgiana stepped in and basically kicked all of them away. Aladdin laughed loudly. "Can your friends go poof?!" he jumped out from behind Alibaba and scared him.

"Hey lookie here, haha!"

He jumped onto Alibaba's shoulders and pumped his hands in the air, making fireworks go off. "Can your friends go 'Acrabadabra, let her rip!' and then make the sucker disappear?"

Everything swirled into one giant palace-like room with Alibaba in the center, Morgiana directly next to him. Aladdin jumped down and hung upside down in the air. "So, don't 'cha sit there, slack-jawed, buggy-eyed! I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!" he waved his hands and this time Alibaba was once again presented with a crown as well as multitudes of treasure surrounding him, an entire army at his disposal, and as much food as he could ever want. "You got me bona fide, certified! You got a genie for all your charge d'affaires!"

He grabbed Alibaba by the wrist and led him over to where the front of the palace was and spread his arms. "I got a powerful urge to help you out! So what's your wish? I really wanna know! You got a list three miles long, no doubt!"

Aladdin snapped his fingers, presenting a piece of paper that did, indeed, appear to be three miles long. Alibaba laughed at his antics. Aladdin smiled. "Well all you gotta do is rub like so!" he rubbed his own lamp. "Mister Alibaba, sir, have a wish or two or three! You ain't never had a friend like me!"

He clapped his hands three times and everything disappeared, leaving Alibaba and Morgiana once again standing on the floor of the cave. "You ain't never had a friend like me!" Aladdin repeated.

The carpet started clapping its tassels like hands as Aladdin bowed. "Thank you, thank you. You're all so kind!"

Alibaba blinked, looking down at the lamp. "So I can wish for... anything?" he asked.

Aladdin nodded, then he thought about it and shook his head. "There are rules to this kind of thing, you know. First of all, ex-nay on the wishing for more wishes. I am physically unable to do something like that, trust me, I've tried." he explained. "Another thing... I can't kill anybody, make anyone else fall in love, OH, that's a whole thing actually. The short version is I'm not able to cast any kind of spell on a person other than my master unless clear consent is given by the other party. Understand?" he didn't wait for an answer. "The last thing is I can't bring anybody back from the dead. I did it once and it ended horribly."

He smiled and reached out his hand to Alibaba. "But other than that you can pretty much wish for anything."

Alibaba looked over at Morgiana, who shrugged. He turned back to Aladdin. "Rules? Like limitations? I thought you were supposed to be all-powerful."

Aladdin puffed out his cheeks. "You guys are so rude! Of course, I'm all-powerful! But that doesn't come without consequences!"

Alibaba smirked. "I dunno, I don't even think you'd be able to get us out of this cave." he grabbed Morgiana's hand. "Looks like we're going to have to find another way out of here."

Aladdin stopped him. "I'm sorry, did you rub my lamp? Did you set me free? YES! Like it or not, you're getting your wishes! C'mon, carpet!"

Alibaba and Morgiana were launched back onto the carpet. Aladdin floated right above it and clapped his hands sharply. "Blastoff! Let's head out of this hell-hole!"

They shot out of the cave so fast that Alibaba had to squint at the sun. He laughed. "We're out!" he exclaimed.

"Told you so," Aladdin said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at ending these kinds of things ._.


	5. Prince Ali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin turns Alibaba and Morgiana into royalty.
> 
> They go to the castle under the guise that they want to make an alliance with Agrabah. In reality, they're trying to get close to the Prince.
> 
> Judar thinks this entire thing is idiotic.

Alibaba laughed as they landed in an oasis, Morgiana falling into the water. Aladdin smiled, sitting on the top of a palm tree. "See! I told you I could get you out!" he spun around the trunk of the tree and jumped in front of Alibaba. "So, what'll your other wishes be, master? You're down by one!"

"First of all, don't call me master. My name is Alibaba." Alibaba said.

Aladdin made a little salute. "You got it."

Alibaba smiled and cleared his throat. "Second of all, I didn't actually make a formal wish to get us out of the cave. You did that by yourself."

Aladdin lifted a finger to make a point, only for his jaw to drop. "Well then... aren't you proud of yourself? Fine then, but just this once, okay?"

"That's fair."

Morgiana emerged from the water, completely soaked. "So, we've got three wishes?" she asked, wringing her hair out.

Aladdin nodded. "Other than the rules I mentioned earlier, you can pretty much wish for whatever."

Morgiana cast Alibaba a look. "We could use them to get rich."

Alibaba shrugged. "I'm honestly not sure what kind of consequences would come with what wishes." he turned to Aladdin. "What would you wish for?"

Aladdin blinked. He seemed surprised by the question. "Me? No one has ever asked what I would wish for..." he hummed. "Well, I would want to be free. Free from the lamp and having to be at my master's every beck and call. I could do whatever I want, be whoever I choose!"

"Then why don't you?" Alibaba asked.

Aladdin facepalmed. 'You really don't understand how any of this works, do you?" he sighed. "The only way I can be free is if my master wishes for me to be free. But that will never happen. People are just too greedy."

Morgiana and Alibaba exchanged a look. Alibaba smiled. "I'll do it," he said.

Aladdin laughed. "Yup, I call bullshit," he said.

"No, I'm serious! After I use my first two wishes I'll use the last one to set you free!"

Aladdin blinked. "Would you really do that?" he asked.

Morgiana shook the last bit of water out of her hair. "He's the so-called diamond in the rough, right? Of course, he would do that. Alibaba is the kind of person that puts everyone else before him, no matter what. Trust me, we've been friends for longer than I can remember." she explained.

Aladdin smiled and grabbed Morgiana in a hug. "Yup! Only the diamond in the rough is worthy of going into the Cave of Wonders!" He turned to Alibaba. "So... about that first wish."

Alibaba smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "Well... my immediate first thought was probably... um..."

Morgiana groaned loudly. "If it's about Judar I'm going to puke."

Alibaba cleared his throat. Aladdin raised an eyebrow. "I already told you I can't make anyone fall in love with anybody else. That's not allowed without the permission of the other person."

"I know! But... he's just so beautiful! And smart and funny and I just..." Alibaba felt his face turn red just at the thought of the Prince. "But... he's a Prince... and I'm just a street rat."

Aladdin walked over and tugged on Alibaba's clothing. "Don't say that! You know I can fix that in a jiffy, right?"

Alibaba gasped. "You can?!" he asked.

Aladdin nodded. "In fact, I can turn you into a Prince and Morgiana into a Princess! Then you could marry Judas or whatever his name was."

"Judar... and... would you really be able to do that?"

Aladdin smiled, looking up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Now, is that a formal wish?"

Alibaba nodded. "Aladdin, I wish for you to make me a Prince and Morgiana a Princess."

Aladdin clapped his hands and Alibaba and Morgiana twirled around, suddenly dressed in the finest of outfits. Morgiana with a beautiful dress adorned with jewels, and Alibaba in white robes with golden trim. He smiled. "Woah... this is amazing!"

"And no Prince is complete without an entire caravan to sing his praises!" Aladdin clapped his hands again.

~~~

"Are you still depressed?"

Judar groaned, rolling over away from Hakuryuu. His attendant sighed. "You can't sit in your bed and mope all day," he said, sitting down next to the Prince.

"Watch me," Judar said through gritted teeth.

Hakuryuu deadpanned and joked Judar in the back. When he got no response he tried again. Judar slapped his hand. "Will you stop that?!" he yelled sitting up. "I'm sad, okay?! Leave me alone!"

The door burst open to reveal a disheveled Ja'far. He blinked and stood up properly. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Judar asked.

Then it came. A loud thumping down like the banging of a drum. Judar slid off his bed and nearly ran down the hallway to where Sinbad was looking out the grand balcony at the front of the castle. Judar froze when he saw it. A caravan of over a thousand people and so many animals it was impossible to count was going down the streets.

"Make way for Prince Ali!"

Judar rubbed his eyes. "What the fuck...?"

Sinbad was smiling. "Looks like we in fact have a new Prince on the block."

Aladdin was standing on a camel at the front, laughing his absolute ass off, arms raised as more of the army marched through the city. "Hey! Clear the way in the old bazaar! Hey you! Let us through, it's a brand new star! Come be the first on your block to meet his eye!"

The curtains behind a box on top of an elephant parted to reveal the Princess first, Morg. She smiled as she slid down the elephant's trunk and joined Aladdin. "Make way, here he comes! Ring the bells, bang the drums!" she spoke.

"You're gonna love this guy!" Aladdin said, poking Morg in the stomach. "Prince Ali, fabulous he! Ali Ababwa!" 

Ali himself was revealed to the public. He smiled and waved down at the people who seemed to be in complete awe. Aladdin jumped over to the royal guards and knocked them down into a bow. "Show some respect, Genuflect, down on one knee!" he laughed. meddling around the caravan tossing around a staff with wings on the top. "Now, try your best to stay calm! Brush up your Friday salaam! Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!"

The army only seemed to grow. Ali looked up and made eye contact with Judar, smiling at him. Aladdin cleared his throat and jumped up to stand next to Ali. "Prince Ali, mighty is he! Ali Ababwa!" he lifted up one of Ali's arms so he could flex, which couldn't be seen under the robes. "Strong as ten regular men, definitely!"

Morg giggled and spun around, dress splaying out. "He faced the galloping hordes! A hundred bad guys with swords!" she sang his praises while all the time just having a good time.

Aladdin winked at her. "Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Ali!" he continued for her, once again jumping down to the front and leading the march.

Judar rolled his eyes. Sinbad seemed to be enjoying the show very much. Hakuryuu was entranced by the girl dancing. Ja'far was just flabbergasted by the entire thing. Kassim seemed suspicious.

Aladdin smirked. "He's got seventy-five golden camels! Purple peacocks? He's got fifty-three!" he said, gesturing behind him to see the exact items he described come out from seemingly nowhere.

Morg laughed, stopping in her spinning and reaching up to the palace. "Has he got a zoo? I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie!"

Aladdin poofed behind Ali and started jumping around him, having changed his form to look more like a concubine. "Prince Ali, handsome is he! Ali Ababwa! How can I speak? Weak at the knees!"

Morg laughed and jumped down, starting to run around all the animals and the people towards the front. "So get on out in that square! Adjust your veil and prepare to gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!"

She made it to the front and was soon joined by Aladdin, back in the form he was most comfortable in, linking arms. "He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!" Aladdin noted.

"And to view them, he charges no fee!" Morg sang in time with him, spinning the genie around. "He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies!"

Aladdin winked at her. "They bow to his whim, love serving him! They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali, Prince Ali!"

Morg laughed out loud and Aladdin grabbed her hands, flying her back over to sit next to Ali as he stood in front of them and continued to sing and command the caravan. "Prince Ali, amorous he! Ali Ababwa! Heard your Prince was a sight! Lovely to see!"

Judar froze. Were they talking about him? Why? Sinbad smirked. "See, people like you."

Judar grumbled and set his face in his hands. This was stupid, way too overdramatic. Aladdin giggled. "And that, good people, is why he got all dolled up and dropped by!"

"With sixty elephants, llamas galore! With his bears and lions, a brass band and more! With his forty fakirs, his cooks, and his bakers! His birds that warble on key!"

Aladdin took a deep breath in. "Make way for Prince Ali~!"

Judar narrowed his eyes. "Prince Ali?"

If on cue the elephant walked up to the balcony and lifted up its trunk to present the Prince himself to the royal court. He took his hat off and bowed. Sinbad crossed his arms, smiling. "Welcome to Agrabah, Prince Ali," he said.

"I'm happy to be here," Ali said, stepping onto the balcony, Morg following directly after. "My name is Prince Ali of Ababwa, and this is my sister, Princess Morg."

Morg curtsied to the royal court. Hakuryuu looked completely love-struck. Judar sighed through his nose. "You must've had a long travel, Prince Abubu," he said, cracking a smile. "I hate to send you back on your way again-"

"Judar." Sinbad shot him a look. "We'll be treating Prince Ali and Princess Morgiana as honored guests during their stay here. In fact, we'll host a party tonight in honor of their visit."

Ali beamed. "You're too kind, Lord Sinbad. It would be an honor to attend such an event," he said.

Aladdin whispered in his ear from his hiding place inside his lamp with was situated in Ali's hat. "You're good at this."

Judar scowled. Ali only smiled at him. "I'll see you tonight," he said, winking before stepping back on the elephant and heading back down.

Judar groaned. "What a prick."

"She was so beautiful," Hakuryuu mumbled, completely taken with the Princess.

~~~

"Well, I think that went perfectly!" Aladdin bragged once the three arrived in the room they were going to be staying in. "I'm gonna have that stuck in my head for a week now!"

Morgiana collapsed on one of the two beds, sinking into it, dress splaying out under her. She sighed. "This is the most comfortable thing I've ever been on in my life, oh my God." she sighed.

Alibaba smiled and sat down next to her. "I'm kind of concerned about some of the logistics about this, though. How exactly am I supposed to get close to Judar? I know we're here and everything, but..."

Aladdin shushed him. "Don't worry your pretty princely head about that! Trust me, things will work out just fine! I gotta feeling! And my gut is usually right!" he said, poking Alibaba in the stomach.

He laughed. "Okay then, I trust you, Aladdin."

"Alrighty! Now to get ready for this party!"

~~~

"Are you sure that letting a foreign Prince and Princess into the castle was a good idea, sire?"

Sinbad turned and nodded to Kassim. "Of course. Maybe the Princess could worm her way into Judar's heart one way or another."

There was a scoff from the throne as Sinbad and Kassim entered. Judar was sitting there, legs draped over the armrest, tilting his head back to look at his step-dad. "I'm sorry, you really think this Princess is going to be the one? Tough luck, buster, I'm not so sure she's the right one. Hakuryuu seemed more interested in her than I did."

Sinbad facepalmed and basically tugged Judar off the throne. "You aren't allowed to sit here yet."

Judar groaned and crossed his arms. "Regardless, don't think I'm some fancy gift to give away. I am anything but."

He turned his heel and basically stormed out of the room. Kassim narrowed his eyes after him. Ren squawked. "I'm not sure how much I believe in this Prince Ali's money and riches. We've never heard of Ababwa before, so why are we letting him stay?"

Sinbad shrugged. "I'm hoping that Judar can finally choose a wife here. He needs to get married otherwise..." he rubbed his temples. "Things are going to get complicated. Ja'far will yell at me."

Kassim rolled his eyes and started walking out. "I'm leaving. Good night, your highness."


	6. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time.
> 
> Alibaba takes Judar on a magic carpet ride.
> 
> Morgiana and Hakuryuu bond.
> 
> Smooches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my inner 'I took a whole-ass history course on Monarchies' came out while writing this so that's why there's so much political talk.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be."

Alibaba swallowed as Morgiana latched onto his arm. They walked down the castle halls and into the gardens where the party was being held. Aladdin was walking right beside them, smiling the entire time. "You two will be fine," he said. "The only thing Ali has to do is flirt with the Prince. By the way, he's over there."

Indeed he was. Judar looked almost even more regal than normal, black and gold shirt that stopped at his ribs with a white sash around his shoulders, pants black with what seemed to be a meshy-kind of fabric with golden diamond. Of course, no shoes. He didn't take off the jewellery Alibaba saw him in.

Morgiana blinked when she saw Hakuryuu. "Oh... he's more handsome than I thought..." she mumbled.

Aladdin snickered. Then he pushed Alibaba forward. "Go get your mans!" he mouthed.

Alibaba swallowed, tugging at the red choker around his neck. He slowly walked up to the Prince, and before he could even get a word in Judar held up a finger right in front of his face. He shifted his eyes to him and gave him a dirty look, crossing his arms as he turned towards him. "Prince Ali. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

Hakuryuu looked incredibly awkward. Alibaba cleared his throat. "Uh, I wanted to talk to you," he said. "After all, you are the Prince and the future Sultan of Agrabah. Our kingdom is fairly new so I don't exactly know what I'm doing."

Judar's expression almost softened. "Yeah... our kingdom has been here for years and it's still incredibly profitable. But isn't that why you're here? Get your sister to marry me and take our money?"

Alibaba blinked. "What? Of course not. Morg doesn't want to marry you."

"She doesn't?!" Hakuryuu exclaimed maybe a little too excitedly. He quickly hid it with a cough. "Uh, are you sure?"

Alibaba nodded once. "We're not here to make a marriage alliance, but we do want to be on good terms with Agrabah." he held out his hand to Judar. "We're roughly the same age. I wanted to befriend you."

More like kiss him until his mind melted but that wasn't the top priority here. Judar smirked, stepping closer, skipping Alibaba's hand and resting his hands on his shoulders. "Befriend me? You're quite the laugh, Prince Alibubu," he said, voice low and coy, making Alibaba blush. "Tell me, can you dance?"

"Uh..."

Judar released him and snapped his fingers. The music changed and many of the women mingling around screamed in excitement and rushed onto where the designated dancefloor was, Judar at the front of them.

One of the women grabbed him by the arm, as the others did with each other, swinging each other around in an intricate pattern as many of the men started clapping. Judar found himself at the front once again and clapped his hands, smiling in excitement.

Alibaba watched, completely entranced by the Prince as he started moving his body in a way only those brave enough to learn this type of dance would. Moving his hips and arms in a way that faltered every contour of his body, half-lidded eyes staring directly at him with that little smirk that drove him crazy. Of course, the other women were doing the exact same thing but all Alibaba could focus on was Judar.

The dance had to be some kind of traditional dance that Alibaba just wasn't aware of, but for the moment all he could focus on was the way the Prince was moving. He used his hair kind of like a tease, twirling it and flipping it as though it weighed next to nothing, feet sliding across the floor like he's practised this a million and a half times.

Alibaba smiled, absolutely beaming as Judar stuck his tongue out and winked at him. Hakuryuu chuckled. "That's our Judar, the only one that does everything other than have sex with our concubines."

A fast part of the song came on, tambourines drumming, and Judar shook his hips fast and dirty, nearly making Alibaba drool at the sight.

"Cease this immediately!" a voice shouted from the crowd.

Judar stopped dancing and all of the women fell back. Kassim stomped through the crowd and grabbed the Prince by the chin. "I can deal with you insisting on dressing like a harlot, but I will not have to behave in such an un-princely manner! You have no business learning the dances meant for our women! That is disrespectful and dishonourable!"

"Kassim." Ja'far pulled him off. "You're being too much."

"I'm being too much?! How can you tolerate this kind of behaviour from the Prince?!"

Ja'far bit his lip. He turned to look at Judar, who was hugging himself tightly. "Judar, I know you are the Prince and you feel like you can do whatever you like, but may I remind you the Sultan has responsibilities and doing something like that could-"

"Who fucking cares?!" Judar shouted. "I can dress how I want, it's a fucking piece of fabric, it doesn't mean I'm a harlot! And how I use my body, be it for dancing or anything else, is none of your business!"

He huffed. "You people absolutely infuriate me!"

Sinbad came up from behind him and placed a hand on Judar's shoulder. "Judar. We're not dismissing that you can do whatever you like with your body, that's your choice after all. But-"

"But what?" Judar turned around, slapping Sinbad's hand off of him. "But I'm a Prince? Cause I don't fucking feel like a Prince! I can't make any decisions for myself, including when and who I want to marry! I don't want a wife, Sinbad!"

"Then wha-"

"I WANT A FUCKING HUSBAND!"

Silence. Hakuryuu shook his head, covering his mouth and repeating the word 'no' over and over again. Judar seemed to realize his mistake, looking around at the group of people that seemed absolutely scandalized. Silent tears fell from his eyes and he ran off. Hakuryuu running after him.

Alibaba was completely stunned. Aladdin whistled low and leaned his elbow on his shoulder. "Well then... that was quite the performance..."

~~~

"I'M SO FUCKING STUPID!" Judar screamed as he pulled at his hair, falling onto his bed. "I want to die, right now. Hakuryuu, kill me please."

Hakuryuu closed the door and reached over to poke through Judar's fingers covering his eyes. "Hey, it's fine. You were provoked. Kassim is a jerk. We're gonna figure it out."

Judar groaned. "I just outed myself to Sinbad and everyone there. I'm gonna get executed for certain."

"No, you won't."

Hakuryuu laid down next to him and pulled him into an embrace, a kind of platonic cuddle time they both liked to indulge in when the other was sad or stressed, most often it being Judar. "You're the Prince. I'm not sure how Sinbad will react, but you know he won't do anything to hurt you. He wouldn't dare."

Judar sniffed, hiding his face in Hakuryuu's chest. "I'm the only child. I absolutely have to bear children, but I'm never going to be able to if I can actually get what I want. Sinbad knows this, he'll force me to go through with it anyway."

"We'll figure it out. Runaway if we have to."

"Abandon the kingdom? I couldn't do that."

"Stop being responsible, it's not a good look for you."

Judar sighed and closed his eyes. "I just wanna forget this whole night..."

~~~

"Oh my God... OH MY GOD!" Alibaba exclaimed, pacing directly under the Prince's balcony, away from the party scene. "I'm... still in so much shock from everything that happened!"

Morgiana yawned. "Yeah... I can't believe he did something like that in front of everybody. Either he was so riled up on his emotions that he wasn't thinking clearly, or he just didn't care anymore. Was a bold move nonetheless."

Aladdin was currently in a heated chess match with the carpet. "Personally, I don't think it's that big of a deal. I mean, yeah royal bloodline kinda messes that up but like... he likes who he likes, right? This also means our dear Alibaba actually has a chance with the Prince."

Alibaba furiously ran his fingers through his hair. "I gotta talk to him."

Aladdin choked on air. "Wait wait wait, hold on, what?!" he stumbled out of his air seat and hopped up next to Alibaba. "You're actually going to do it?!"

Alibaba nodded. He turned to Morgiana. "Can you do me a favour?"

She crossed her arms. "Depends on what it is."

~~~

There was a knock on the door. Hakuryuu slid out, waking Judar up and opening the door. Princess Morg was there at the doorway, flowers in her arms. She smiled. "Sir Hakuryuu, may I steal you away for a few moments? I wish to speak with you."

Hakuryuu looked stunned. He looked back at Judar to get the okay, and the Prince smiled and nodded. Hakuryuu beamed and followed the Princess out. Once the door closed Judar got out of bed and walked over to his desk, books and maps scattered around.

"Couldn't sleep?" a voice from the balcony said.

Judar grunted, turning around to look at Prince Ali, sitting on the edge of the railing. "What are you doing here? Come to mock me?"

"Of course not, your highness. I would dream of doing such a thing."

Judar crossed his arms. He took a few steps towards the other Prince. "Then why are you here?"

Ali swallowed, he looked down at his lap. "Listen... you probably don't want to hear something like this from me, but I really do what to get to know you better. To me, you're not just a Prince from an ally kingdom. I want to be your friend."

"Friend...?" Judar tested the word that felt foreign on his tongue. "I don't have friends."

Ali smiled, hopping off the railing and taking Judar's hands in his own. "Then maybe I can be the first."

He led him to the railing and stepped onto it, letting go of Judar's hands and falling down. Judar gasped and looked over, seeing Ali standing on something Judar never thought he'd see in a million years.

"Is that a magic carpet?" he asked.

Ali floated up and extended his hand. "Do you trust me?"

Judar blinked. "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Judar let a smile break across his face and he took Alibaba's hand, stepping onto the carpet. "Yes."

Alibaba sat down and Judar sat next to him. The carpet sped off, the sudden speed making Judar fall and Alibaba held onto him to make sure he didn't fall. He laughed. "Clumsy, aren't we?"

Judar scrunched up his nose and righted himself. "Not particularly."

Alibaba smiled fondly. He gestured out to the night sky. "I can show you the world. Shinning, shimmering, splendid." he took Judar's hand in his own. "Tell me, my Prince, now when did you last let your heart decide?"

Judar blinked, intertwining their fingers. Alibaba knelt up, spreading his free arm at the expanse of the stars and the beautiful city beneath them. "I can open your eyes! Take you wonder by wonder!" he exclaimed as Judar peeked off the side as they rode over the shimmering desert. "Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride!"

They sped through a mountain pass, spinning around the rocks, the sudden movements at first making Judar laugh, only for him to start laughing the next second. Alibaba's smile only grew. "A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view!" he said as they reached the ocean, going down so Judar could skim his fingertips across the water. "No one to tell us 'no' or where to go or say we're only dreaming!"

Judar crawled to the front of the carpet as they shot into the sky, lifting his arms up and feeling the moisture of the clouds. "A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew!" he laughed. "But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you!"

He turned back to look at Alibaba, who crawled up and put his arm around the Prince. "Now I'm in a whole new world with you..." he whispered.

"Unbelievable sights! Indescribable feeling! Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky!" the stars above did indeed look like diamonds. "A whole new world!"

"Don't you dare close your eyes!"

"A hundred thousand things to see!"

"Hold your breath it gets better!"

Judar stood up, a risky move, but Alibaba was sure to not let him fall off. "I'm like a shooting star! I've come so far! I can't go back to where I used to be!" he sang out as they passed a waterfall, they were far away from Agrabah now.

Alibaba stood up as well, arm around the Prince's waist to ensure his safety. "A whole new world."

"Every turn a surprise!"

"With new horizons to pursue."

"Every moment red-letter!"

Alibaba, for the first time that night, tilted Judar's head towards him. "I'll chase them anywhere... there's time to spare," they spoke in unison. "Let me share this whole new world with you..."

Alibaba tried to lean in for a kiss, but Judar moved his head so instead, his lips just grazed his cheek. Judar smiled shyly at him, a sight that surely no one else would ever see. Alibaba didn't really mind. "A whole new world..."

"That's where I'll be..." Judar finished, the two of them sitting down again, Judar holding onto Alibaba like a lifeline.

Alibaba leaned his head against Judar. "A thrilling chase."

"A wondrous place," Judar whispered, heavy eyelids falling closed.

"For you and me..." they said together and they both slipped into a kind of unconsciousness, the wind blowing at them in a calming manner.

~~~

The fireworks exploded above them as the people below them danced with the flames of the bonfire. Judar laughed. "Out of all the places you've shown me tonight this one is by far my favourite," he commented.

Alibaba hummed, eyes lot leaving Judar's face. God, he had fallen so hard for this boy. "I'm really glad you're enjoying it. I figured you needed to distraction."

Judar looked up at him, then smiled. "Are you sure you just want to be my friend? Because it really sounds like you're trying to woo me here." he giggled.

"That all depends," Alibaba replied. "Would you be willing to be wooed by someone like me?"

Judar raised an eyebrow, then he melted against Alibaba, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck. "You've already wooed me, Alibaba..."

"Have I now?"

"AHA!" Judar said suddenly, startling Alibaba. "You didn't deny it when I said your name! You are that boy from the market!"

Alibaba let out a string of stutters while Judar cackled. "How did you-?"

"Because I trust you, that's why." Judar smiled. "That honour doesn't go to just anyone. I knew the second you asked me if I did."

Alibaba blushed furiously and covered his face with his hands. Judar let his face fall into his hands. "Why did you lie to me? I'm not fond of liars, Alibaba."

The blonde peeked through his fingers. Judar was expectant, but Alibaba didn't know what to tell him. If he told him the truth then he couldn't marry him, but if he lied then that would only lead them to go backwards in their relationship. Alibaba cleared his throat. "I am a Prince, trust me on that. However... I did come here preemptively so I could learn Agrabah from the inside. After all... being stuck inside a stuffy castle can be so boring, a-and I needed a chance to get away from my responsibilities." 

Judar blinked, then trained his eyes back on the bonfire party below. "I guess that makes sense..." he trailed off. "I believe you, for now. Don't you dare abuse that."

Alibaba smiled. "I won't, promise."

~~~

Judar stepped down onto his balcony and Alibaba moved down. Judar leaned over to look down and smile at him. "Thank you for tonight," he said.

"My pleasure," Alibaba replied.

There was a small amount of silence, then carpet jolted Alibaba up suddenly, so now he was nose-to-nose with the prince. He blinked, eyes asking for silent approval. Judar smiled and pressed his lips against Alibaba's, the other reaching up to sink his fingers into dark locks. Every corner of Judar's mouth was soft and tasted like peaches. It wasn't Alibaba's first kiss, but he'll be damned if this wasn't the best kiss he's ever had.

They pulled apart after maybe a minute and Judar smiled almost sheepishly. "Good night, Prince Ali~." he joked and turned around to go to bed.

Alibaba was completely love-struck. He fell backwards and carpet caught him, the boy letting out a breathy "Yes..." at his victory.

He had gotten Judar to fall in love with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT A KISS SCENE
> 
> I REPEAT
> 
> WE GOT A KISS SCENE


End file.
